Hour of Monroe
by Chips03
Summary: Post 2x07: Bottle Imp. Despite being so busy, Nick and Monroe find time to catch up after the Drang-zorn case. Bromance ensues


**A/N : 2.07 Bottle Imp was...okay. I HATE THE LACK OF Nick/Monroe bromance. By the way, I'm a Nick/Renard Shipper. **

**Anyway, here are some more of my thoughts:**

1) The Nick/Juliette scenes were heartbreaking. Nick loves Juliette who is confused by the meeting with Renard who is weird-ed out by his unwanted obsession with Juliette. The **whole page of 'Juliette'** was disturbing, and the kissing scene- Julliet cannot fall for Renard- He belongs to Nick!

2) The little girl is actually kind of creepy. I think she was staring at Nick through the one-way mirror. But she likes Nick, so it's okay, I guess.

3) When Nick found the trap door, the other cop was like "It may be booby trapped" and Hank continued , "with a nine year old girl!". I thought that was funny. Hank meant that there's a little girl trapped in a potentially dangerous environment. But linking the two phases together really just implies that the little girl **is** the danger. Given that this is Grimm and said girl is a budding Drang-zorn, **that couldn't be more true!**

4) I love how Nick** lights up** at the mention of the crossbow and goes off to flaunt his weapons cabinet to Hank- Although I think that is more of a David Giuntoli moment because he once implied in an interview that he loved the armory.

5) ARGH, the** lack of Nick/Monroe** scenes! But I suppose they do call each other or something, since the Juvie supervisor said that Monroe called her,so Nick must have told him about the Drang-Zorn issue. I would love to see that onscreen though.

6) I once read on tumblr where someone said that **Rosalee's Shop doesn't really exist** when Nick is not around. How true is that! When Monroe's attending to the shop's matters, his on screen time **diminishes by about 400%.**

* * *

**Hour of Monroe  
**

* * *

It was eleven at night when Monroe received a knock on his door - It was Nick. He really hopes it wasn't some life and death situation because he was exhausted. After a long tiring day of concocting some weird potion and making it wrong at that really drains your energy. Besides, what kind of _zaubertrank_ is administered through a wired head gear and looks that something out of a torture chamber? Alchemy is weird.

Despite his weariness, Monroe invited Nick in anyway, "Hey Nick, come on in, want a beer?"

"Yea sure" Nick walked in. He looked a tad unhappy. Monroe wondered if something when wrong with the Drang-zorn thing earlier today. Sometime after Nick retrieved April form her permanently traumatised temporary family, he called him and asked for advice on how to handle such a delicate situation. The girl was only nine and she had no idea what she was doing was wrong and unnatural to the lay-person. She was sent to a Juvenile Home but this doesn't provide her the isolation she needs ride out the phase. Nick doesn't know what to do with her to protect others from her and vice versa.

"So how's it going on with the Drang-Zorn case?" Monroe probed as he handed Nick a brew. He had called up one of his friends from his Wieder Church to approach Nick, thinking that as a Juvie Supervisor, she might be of help to restrain April when she gets out of hand.

"Oh, your Lowen friend, Riley, agreed to watch over her while she's in juvie, said that she'll probably take about a year to learn some anger management skills." Nick replied. He was more relieved when he saw that Riley is rather aggressive, enough to subdue April, but there was still a little doubt in him since it's not possible for her to watch April all day. Right now, he'd just have to trust that everything will go well.

"Glad to hear that. You wouldn't believe the day I've just had." Monroe decided to change the topic.

"I remember, you mentioned something about someone ordering a potion?" Nick said. When he called Monroe earlier today, he was complaining about how he had to mix this complicated thing for one of Rosalee's customer.

"Well, things didn't exactly go well" Monroe revealed. His cheeks turned into a slight shade of pink, like he was guilty but trying really hard not to look that way but Nick is a cop, and a Grimm. He knows that Monroe did something.

"What happened?" Now it's Nick's turn to probe.

"I mean, it wasn't entirely my fault. If it wasn't for his untimely arrival, I wouldn't have grabbed the wrong herb. It was an accident!" Monroe hastily replied. He was holding the right herb! he was gonna mix the right combination... until that Maushertz crashed into the shop. It made him flustered for a moment and caused him to take the wrong herb. So yea- Not. Entirely. His. Fault.

"Was he alright?" Nick asked.

"Eventually...I made an antidote." Monroe continued. To his credit, he actually called Rosalee and asked about it, sort of, and made the effort to contact the Maushertz.

"Okay..." Nick gave the him the face that says '_yea, only after you gave him the flawed treatment"._

"I tried to call him but he didn't pick up. So I went over to his place and it was like '_WHOA!'_ , there were buckets of paint splashed all over the walls, complete with gibberish scribbles all that and I found him in one of the rooms laughing hysterically. He came after me like a mad man with a chain saw and you know what the worst part is? He sawed an Edward Meyer Grandfather Clock! - Right. in. front. of. me. It was _horrifying_." Monroe described Leroy's place with great exasperation. To a horologist, all mechanical clocks are precious works of art. You don't just go around hacking off clocks like scrap wood - It's disrespectful to the clockmaker.

"Really? That's worse than Rosalee finding out that you totally messed up her customer?" Nick teased. Rosalee's family have been running the shop for years, they have a good reputation and Nick wonders how she'd respond to this. Maybe she'll get over it, maybe not - but Nick learnt something awhile back, to never offend a woman with claws.

"I haven't quite told her yet, but I've a feeling she knows. Anyway, I did cure the guy later." Monroe sheepishly replied. Things between him and Rosalee are really good right now, he hopes this little incident doesn't change that.

"Yea, right after you made him turn his home into the set of the Texas Chain Saw Massacre" Nick countered " ...on _crack_" he added as an afterthought. He can't imagine how the guy's house looked like, but it sounded really bad, chaotic-bad.

"Ah wells...Okay, I admit that was my fault, but he got back his balance, didn't he? Job done. Speaking of girlfriends, how are you and Juliette?" Monroe asked. He figured that maybe the cause of Nick's emoting may lie in this amnesiac girlfriend. It has been really hard on Nick. The only thing the guy could do is to hope that Juliette's memory returns, doing anymore may only serve to push her away.

"Better. She's trying really hard, like you said." Nick replied, giving a sad smile. "We had a candlelight dinner with music, danced a little...and we kissed." He can still remember the softness of her lips when they kissed, it feels so long since they've done that. He missed it so much. "It was all good but then she suddenly had a mini-freak out moment and pulled away." Nick continued.

"I'm sorry" Monroe said.

"Me too, I thought we were having a thing and then she just walked away." Nick remarked. Right at that moment, Monroe thought Nick looked like a kicked puppy. He sounded so miserable.

"I don't know what to say" Monroe was truly at loss for words. Of all the times he'd seen Nick, he was always cool-headed, always thinking of what to do next, how to do it and et cetera. But every time Juliette is mentioned, he loses a bit of the fight in him.

For a while, both of them fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. Monroe wonders if maybe Nick came over for emotional support, so that Monroe could be there for him- just to feel his presence. Even though both of them didn't say anything, it was understood that they are each others best friend and Nick knows that being with Monroe will always make him feel a little better.

**xxx**

"By the way, I told Hank that you were the one that shot Stark" Nick broke the silence.

"Stark, the Siegbarste?" Monroe recalled. That guy was one hell of a tough nut to kill and the rifle, '_oh the rifle'_ was so bad-ass.

"Yea" Nick replied.

"Wha-_why_ would you do that?" Monroe asked. The last thing he needs is more awkwardness between him and Hank, since that they'll be in frequent contact now that he knows about Wesen and stuff.

"I brought him to the trailer, you know, to speed up research and got a little excited showing him my armory. He saw the rifle and connected the dots." Nick replied and continued,"In my defense, I didn't want to tell him, it hadn't even crossed my mind that he'd remember but he was pretty insistent."

"Okay, so how did he take it?" Monroe was curious. He wondered if Hank, a by-the-book cop would arrest him or let it go. He was quite reluctant to do so for Angelina.

"He's actually quite grateful that you saved his life." Nick stated. He initially thought that Hank would go 'cop' on Monroe with murder charges and all that but surprisingly, he was fine with it. Maybe it's because he hates Oleg Stark with a passion. Who knows.

"That's good to know. So, he's cool.." Monroe affirmed.

"Yea, he's cool" Nick grinned.

* * *

It's the first happy smile Monroe has seen all night.


End file.
